Portotemps pour quatre tordus et une perdue
by Le Duo Diabolique Tordu
Summary: Qui n'a jamais rêvé de revenir dans le temps? Au temps des chevaliers et des joutes sur balais? Suivez Melody, Gwen, Zara, Elliot et Anna jusqu'au temps du premier Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.


**CHAPITRE PREMIER**

_BON MATIN TOUT LE MONDE!_

C'était tôt le matin. Tôt? Non, très tôt. Mais que peut-il se passer très tôt le matin? En général, rien. Et ce matin? Pas grand-chose. Tout le monde dort. Tout le monde? Non, pas tout à fait. Mademoiselle Kindregan, Melody de prénom, s'était levée aux petites heures matinales. Ce n'était pas pour regarder se lever le soleil, bien qu'elle le fit. Ce n'était pas non plus pour s'entraîner au Quidditch, elle ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe. C'était plutôt pour faire ses devoirs. Pas qu'elle était de ces studieux qui étudient nuit et jour, mais elle ne supportait pas de ne pas faire tous ses devoirs. Et comme elle était toujours à la dernière minute, elle se réveillait le jour de l'examen avant tout le monde pour compléter ses travaux. Or, il y avait un examen aujourd'hui.

Elle s'était réveillée dans l'obscurité, étendue sur son lit à baldaquin, fixant le vide. Elle prit quelques secondes avant de se rappeler qu'elle devait se lever pour aller travailler. Ce faisant, elle se redressa brusquement, prit ses vêtements et alla se doucher en vitesse. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, des rayons de soleil commençaient à percer la noirceur de la cour de Poudlard. Elle se posta à la fenêtre et admira le spectacle. Elle adorait les levés et les couchés de soleil. En fait, elle adorait tout ce qui se rapportait au ciel. Ne s'attardant pas plus dans le dortoir des filles de sixième de Gryffondor, elle ramassa ses bouquins, ses plumes et ses parchemins et referma la porte en douce pour ne pas troubler le sommeil des autres.

La salle commune était vide, bien évidemment, et les corridors étaient tous aussi déserts. Ses pas résonnaient dans la cage d'escalier qu'elle descendait pour se rendre à la Grande Salle. Soudainement, une idée lui vint en tête. Elle fut alors prise d'une envie presque incontrôlable. Elle voulait chanter. Chanter pour que sa voix se répande en échos. Après tout, il n'y avait personne; on ne l'entendrait pas.

« Mais on n'est jamais assez certain. » pensa-t-elle.

Elle arriva au bas de l'escalier. À gauche, rien. À droite, rien. Silence.

Elle ouvrit doucement la bouche, semblant hésiter, puis se décida finalement :

« Dans les yeux des miradors

Dans les rues de nulle part

Au milieu des déserts

De froid, de faim et de fer

Contre la tyrannie il refait son… »

Un bruit. Quelqu'un descendait les marches.

-Alors Miss Kindregan, vous vous amusez à chanter à cette heure?

-Tu dois entendre des voix William.

Et elle se retourna, orgueilleuse, pour enfin se diriger vers la Grande Salle et aller y travailler.

- Hey! Mais où tu t'en vas?

Elle ne répondit pas et ne répondra pas non plus.

- Attends, je viens avec toi.

« Ouais, fais donc, mais ne parle pas s'il te plait » se dit-elle à elle-même. Elle le regarda et ronchonna :

-T'as rien d'autre à faire?

Et elle se remit à penser : « ah oui, bravo! Tu t'arranges vraiment pour qu'il ne parle pas. » Elle venait de manquer ce qu'il lui avait répondu. Comme elle ne savait pas comment réagir à ce qu'il avait dit et qu'elle ne voulait certainement pas qu'il répète, elle se contenta de lui sourire et de regarder en avant, en continuant son chemin. Il était bien William, mais là, maintenant, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour parler à Melody. Elle se demandait comment elle ferait pour tout compléter ce qu'il lui restait de devoirs avant que l'heure de l'examen n'arrive. Et juste d'y penser, ça la rendait de mauvaise humeur.

William parlait. Il parlait trop. En général, sa compagnie était plutôt agréable; il était intelligent et même marrant. Mais présentement, Melody lui aurait volontiers collé les dents du haut et celles du bas avec de la krazy-glue. Si elle avait été plus sadique, elle lui aurait carrément arraché le larynx et s'en serait fait un instrument de musique pour encourager l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. Bref, elle n'écoutait pas ce qu'il disait et essayait de se concentrer sur sa matière, avec quelques difficultés cependant.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la Grande Salle. William parlait toujours. Qu'avait-il donc tant à dire?

- Et puis hier j'ai tué deux dragons à mains nues tu sais! Ils étaient entrés dans le château par la volière. Comme j'allais envoyer une lettre à Armando Dippet, je les ai surpris. Ils étaient gros, tellement gros, immense là. Avec des ailes larges comme un terrain de Quidditch et une peau rude avec un regard méchant et du feu qu'ils me crachaient dessus sans pitié. J'ai fait ça comme ça… et puis ça et ça…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

- Je voulais voir si tu m'écoutais. Réponse : non, jusqu'à il y a 2 secondes.

- Euh, désolée… j'ai la tête ailleurs.

- J'ai bien vu oui.

Ils s'assirent à leur table, au milieu, un à côté de l'autre.

- Où elle est ta tête si elle n'est pas ici? demanda William.

En sortant son livre de Runes de son sac, Melody s'enquit :

- Là-dedans.

Elle le laissa tomber lourdement sur la table. Le son résonna pendant un moment dans la grande pièce vide. Elle l'ouvrit à la page 102 et entama son travail. William l'observa, pas surpris le moins du monde. Il connaissait bien Melody et savait qu'elle était toujours à la dernière minute. Il ne parlait plus, regardant simplement écrire son amie. Ses yeux, normalement bleu vif, avaient l'air fatigués et tiraient sur le vert; elle semblait avoir travailler longtemps la veille aussi. Ses cheveux d'un brun foncé tombaient en vagues sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Une mèche lui chatouillait le visage. La jeune adolescente se sentit observée. Elle releva la tête et dévisagea William en lui demandant :

- Tu ne fais rien?

- Je te regarde.

- Je veux dire : tu ne fais rien d'autre?

- Je pense aussi.

- Non, je crois que tu m'as mal compris. Je voulais dire : tu ne voudrais pas faire autre chose que me regarder?

- Bien sûr, tu veux que je t'aide?

- Ah et puis regarde-moi donc si ça t'amuse!

Et elle se replongea dans son devoir.

>/ >/ >

Vers 7h, heure plus raisonnable, quelqu'un d'autre s'était mis à chanter ouvertement.

« Ça fait rire les oiseaux, ça fait chanter les abeilles, ça chasse les nuages et fait briller le soleil… »

Cette personne qui fredonnait si joyeusement se trouvait dans le dortoir des filles de sixième année à Gryffondor.

« Ça fait rire les oiseaux et danser les écureuils, ça rajoute des couleurs aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel… »

Gwendollen Elvira McKennitt, contrairement à Melody, s'était levée de fort bonne humeur ce matin. Pourquoi? Parce que. Tout simplement. À vrai dire, Gwen était de ces gens qui prennent la vie en riant et qui ne s'en font jamais. Elle était donc comme cela tous les matins, un nouveau thème musical chaque jour, tiré de son vaste répertoire de chansons exotiques dites « club med ».

« Ça fait rire les oiseaux OHOHOH, rire les oiseaux! » fredonna-t-elle à tue-tête en descendant dans la salle commune. Quelques « non-matinaux » la regardèrent avec un air meurtrier, mais la mélodie ensoleillée de la jeune rouquine accrocha un sourire aux lèvres de la plupart des élèves présents.

« Une chanson d'amour c'est comme un looping en avion : ça fait battre le cœur des filles et des garçons… »

Gwen traversa la salle commune en lançant des « Bonjour! » et des « Bon matin tout le monde! » à droite et à gauche entre les couplets de sa chanson et monta l'escalier en colimaçon, menant au dortoir des garçons.

« Une chanson d'amour, c'est l'oxygène dans la maison : tes pieds ne touchent plus par terre, t'es en lévitation! »

En entrant dans la chambre des sixièmes années masculins gryffondoriens, elle balaya de ses yeux mauves (qui sont en fait des lentilles cornéennes, mais comme personne n'a jamais vu ses véritables yeux bruns, on dit qu'ils sont mauves) les six lits des garçons. Les lits de William et d'Elliot étaient déjà vides, et comme elle ne leur avait pas lancé de « Bonjour! » ou de « Bon matin tout le monde! » dans la salle commune, ça voulait donc dire qu'ils étaient déjà descendus déjeuner. Elle avait croisé trois autres des six gryffondors en bas, soit Pius (« Bonjour! »), Maximilien (« Bon matin! ») et Michael R. (ne pas confondre avec Michael P. ou Mickael G. de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle… « Bon matin! »). Il restait donc… Isaac! Isaac Jordan, son petit poulet tropical bronzé (en fait c'était son petit ami (petit poulet tropical) et il était haïtien (bronzé)).

« S'il y a de la pluie dans ta vie, le soir te fait peur, la musique est là pour ça… y'a toujours une mélodie pour des jours meilleurs… »

La jeune fille s'approcha du lit du paresseux qui dormait toujours, approcha sa bouche de son oreille et murmura : « Allez, tape dans tes mains, ça porte bonheur… »

Et lui de répondre en tapant mollement des mains : « C'est magique un refrain qu'on reprend tous en chœur. »

Et les deux ensemble : « Ça fait rire les oiseaux OHOHOH rire les oiseaux! »

S'en suivit une rigolade de gamins, un toujours aussi endormi et l'autre toujours aussi éveillé.

- Bien dormi? demanda Gwendollen en s'assoyant sur le lit.

- Ouais, relativement bien. Mais j'ai fait un drôle de rêve… j'ai rêvé que tu partais en voyage, mais que tu restais à Poudlard pour ce voyage-là. Étrange…

- Bah… ça va te donner quelque chose à raconter en divination! Bon, je redescends. Je vais aller attendre Zara. À tantôt! fit Gwendollen en déposant un gros baiser mouillé désagréable plein de gloss sur le nez d'Isaac.

Elle enleva l'oreiller de sous sa tête, lui enfonça dessus et sortit en courant, évitant le même oreiller qui venait de faire un vol plané dans sa direction. Elle repassa en sens inverse dans la salle commune, souriant à ceux à qui elle avait déjà lancé un « Bonjour-Bon-Matin », en lançant des nouveaux à ceux qui venaient d'arriver, escalada les marches qui la séparaient du dortoir des filles et ouvrit la porte brusquement.

- ZARA WILKINSON! SI TU N'ES PAS LEVÉE DANS 10 SECONDES…

1… (Zara ne bouge pas)

2… (Zara ne bouge toujours pas)

3… (Gwen augmente le ton)

4… (Zara pousse un grognement étrange)

5… (Gwen s'approche, gare à toi petite Zara)

6… (Zara bouge une main)

7… (Tracy Duntington crie : ZARA LÈVE TOI! JE VEUX DORMIR MOI!)

8… (Gwen s'empare du verre d'eau de sur sa table de chevet)

9… (Zara ouvre un œil)

10… (Et le referme pour ne pas recevoir d'eau dedans.)!

Tant pis pour toi! Je t'avais prévenue hier que si tu ne te levais pas aujourd'hui, tu y goûterais!

- Mais j'étais réveillée à 9! dit la dormeuse trempée en question.

- Mais pas LEVÉE comme je l'ai clairement dit dans ma déclaration!

- C'est jouer sur les mots…

- Ouais! dit Gwendollen, satisfaite. Allez, grouille-toi, je t'attends en bas.

- Mgngmgngmgngmgngmgngmgggngmmmgn, de répondre Zara en se rabattant les couvertures sur la tête.

- Na-non j'ai dit DEBOUT! Accio couverture!

Sur ce, Gwendollen mit les couvertures du lit de Zara sous le sien, relança un « Je t'attends en bas » et descendit en fredonnant son thème tropical du jour.

>/ >/ >

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles étaient en plein marathon dans les corridors du château afin d'arriver le plus rapidement possible à la grande salle. Devant la porte, elles s'arrêtèrent, question de reprendre un peu leur souffle.

- T'as de belles pommettes rouges, tu sais? dit Gwendollen à l'égard de sa copine avec une voix de « dragueur macho ».

- Et toi, tes chaussettes ne sont pas de la bonne couleur.

- Ça t'étonne?

- Aucunement, c'est la seule réplique que j'ai trouvée rapidement.

- Tu me déçois, tu fais mieux d'habitude.

- C'est parce que j'ai faim. Tais-toi et viens manger.

- Arrête, tu me fais penser à ma cousineBritty!

Les filles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle qui, à cette heure tardive, était plutôt déserte.

- Un jour, je ne t'attendrai plus. Je ne te réveillerai pas et tu arriveras en retard, dit la rouquine. Puis, prenant un ton diabolique : Malheur à toi et à toute ta descendance!

- On verra bien quand ce jour sera venu. D'ici là, on arrivera à la dernière minute et les deux ensembles!

Elles se mirent en marche à travers les tables saluant au passage leurs quelques amis restants, Gwen chantonnant toujours « Ça fait rire les oiseaux… ». Elles se dirigèrent à l'extrémité de la table des Gryffondor pour rejoindre Melody, William, Isaac et Elliot, conformément à leur routine matinale.

- Vous êtes en avance ce matin, les accueillit sarcastiquement Melody.

- Autant que toi dans tes devoirs, répliqua Zara su le même ton.

- Bref, comme tous les matins, bande de retardataires, fit William à son tour.

- Si t'es pas content, la table est longue, y'a plein de place loin de nous, lui envoya Melody, toujours aussi exaspérée de l'entendre parler.

- Tiens, au fait, Elliot, tu étais où tantôt? demanda Gwen, se rappelant ne pas l'avoir vu dans la tour des Lions.

- Jogging matinal, pour un corps parfait, dit le principal concerné avec une voix d'annonceur moldu de lotion après-rasage.

- ……… Euuuuuuuuh… on en reparlera… dit Melody. Nerdie…

- Ouais ouais je sais… Reste que c'est ce que je suis allé faire pareil.

- Bah tant mieux écoute… si ça te chante! ajouta Zara en se versant du chocolat dans une tasse.

- Et moi non plus, je ne t'ai pas vue. Tu ne me demandes pas où j'étais? fit William, triste de ne pas être le centre de l'action.

- Non, toi je savais où tu étais, répliqua Gwen bêtement-sarcastiquement, ignorant parfaitement où il avait pu être ce matin.

Ils constatèrent l'heure qu'il était et se mirent à engloutir leur petit déjeuner à une vitesse digne d'un concours de celui qui mange le plus de nourriture en moins de temps. Ils avaient encore tous la bouche pleine lorsqu'ils se levèrent, ramassèrent leurs fournitures scolaires et se dirigèrent à leur tout premier cours de la journée. Ils avaient l'immense joie et chance de se rendre en cours d'étude des Runes avec le professeur Sydney Shermann qui était « adoré » de tous.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe comme à l'habitude : Gwen et Isaac en chantant, William et Melody se chicanant, Elliot et Zara en parlant à voix basse, sûrement à se raconter les potins de l'école.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, ils étaient les derniers à arriver, et quand on arrive les derniers, les places se font rares. Ils se séparèrent donc pour s'éparpiller dans la classe. Isaac et Gwen se dénichèrent des places côte à côte tout en continuant leur interminable chanson (au grand malheur du Professeur Shermann qui essayait vainement d'obtenir le silence). Melody s'assit rapidement à la première place de libre qu'elle rencontra et fixa l'arrière de la tête de la fille qui était assise juste en avant d'elle en revoyant dans sa tête toutes les notions une dernière fois avant l'examen. Elliot la suivait de près et s'installa de biais à elle; il semblait très calme et un petit sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Zara s'assit derrière Elliot, mais elle, ce n'était pas qu'un petit sourire qu'elle avait, c'était un fou rire bien prononcé. Les potins devaient être bien croustillants. Et puis restait William… la seule place qui était encore libre se trouvait dans le fond, oui tout au fond de la salle de classe. Un peu déçu, il s'y rendit et regarda le professeur se débattre par toutes sortes de simagrées pour avoir son silence tant prisé.

Est-ce qu'il était toujours aussi rouge ce Sydney Shermann ou si c'était la colère qui bouillonnait en lui qui lui donnait cette couleur de homard bien cuit?

« _Silencio_! » s'époumona-t-il agitant sa baguette.

La classe entière se perdit dans un silence pesant. C'était la colère finalement. Des regards de reproche fusillèrent le professeur.

- Maintenant que j'ai le silence, je vais pouvoir vous distribuer vos feuilles d'examen. fit-il, le menton un peu trop haut et le visage encore rosé.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit d'un coup de baguette. Les feuilles volèrent un moment au-dessus des têtes pour atterrir tranquillement devant chaque élève.

- Je ne veux rien voir d'autre, outre vos questionnaires, que vos plumes et encriers sur votre bureau, siffla le Professeur Shermann avec un malin plaisir dans les yeux.

Chacun s'installa selon les directives, sauf Zara qui était toujours victime de ce fou rire incontrôlable.

- Mademoiselle, je vous prie.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Des larmes lui coulaient sur les joues et elle se balançait d'en avant en arrière en se tenant les côtes.

- Mademoiselle, s'impatienta le homard frustré.

Rien à faire, elle riait toujours autant.

- Si vous ne vous taisez pas… (ici il hésita un instant avant de corriger ) Si vous ne vous calmez pas, je me verrai dans l'obligation d'enlever 20 points à Gryffondor.

20 points? Oui, 20 points. Tout le monde se regarda, le souffle coupé par la mauvaise surprise. Alors là, le homard allait beaucoup trop loin. 20 points… c'était énorme! Surtout pour un fou rire sur lequel on a aucune emprise. Ça arrivait à tout le monde, sûrement à lui aussi, il devrait comprendre. Enfin, en y repensant bien, peut-être pas. Avait-il déjà ri de bon cœur?

La pauvre fille faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir afin d'arrêter de rire. Elle pensait à toutes sortes de situations à la mention des quelles une personne dite normale serait dégoûtée, mais elle trouvait le moyen de dénicher quelque chose de drôle et riait de plus bel. Après quelques instants, elle finit par se calmer et heureusement parce que faire perdre 20 points à sa maison, ce n'est pas rien. Elle aurait eu droit aux commentaires désagréables, mais tout à fait justifiés, de ses camarades.

- Maintenant que mademoiselle Wilkinson a terminé de s'amuser, je vous donne le signal de départ pour commencer à remplir votre questionnaire d'examen, dit le professeur.

>/ >/ >

Elliot fut le premier à rendre sa copie; rien d'étonnant, il connaît la matière sur le bout de ses doigts, comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs, peu importe s'il l'aime ou non. Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Gwen et Isaac. Ils ont fait leur examen et sans aucune relecture l'ont remis, comme à l'habitude. La porte de classe n'était pas encore tout à fait close qu'on entendit clairement leurs deux voix entonner avec cœur : « Ça fait rire les oiseaux…. » Ce fut suffisant pour redémarrer le fou rire de Zara. Incapable de continuer sa révision avec de tels tremblements, elle alla remettre sa feuille au professeur qui la prit en se contentant de hausser les épaules et de lui esquisser un sourire, et tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la sortie. William était sorti à peine quelques minutes avant la fin parce que son étude avait été mal faite et il avait eu de considérables difficultés à répondre à certaines questions qui malheureusement comptaient pour beaucoup de points. Melody, fidèle à sa réputation de perfectionniste, fut la dernière à finir après une interminable et exhaustive révision.

Ils profitèrent du cours suivant, soins aux créatures magiques, pour discuter de l'épreuve qu'ils venaient de passer. Melody, comme toujours, repassait les questions de l'examen avec Elliot.

- À la question 16-b), je n'étais pas tout à fait certaine de ma traduction. Qu'est-ce que tu as mis?

- 16-b)? euhm…. Ah oui! Celle-là! J'ai écrit : « Le plus petit des hommes peut faire de bien grandes choses ».

- Moi aussi! Mais j'ai hésité longtemps entre « chose » et « réalisation ». C'était un dialecte du 15e ou du 16e? Je ne suis pas sûre…

- 1550… soit au 16e. C'est ce qui t'a mélangé, au 15e, « chose » prenait des trémas sur le « n » et ils inversaient le « sga » et le « wijûn », qui ressemble à « réalisation » du 16e.

- Et à la 3e, c'était a) la réponse hein? Et je savais qu'il allait poser une question sur l'origine des runes norvégiennes…

Et elle passa l'examen au peigne fin, cherchant la moindre petite erreur qu'elle aurait pu commettre. Pendant ce temps, Gwen essayait tant bien que mal de savoir le fameux potin qui leur avait presque coûté 20 points. Elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une anecdote incluant un des trois Michael (elle ne put savoir lequel) et Mimi Geignarde, et qu'il était question de brocoli, de mousse et d'Opéra. Très clair! Mais à force de voir sa copine rigoler à ce point, Gwen craqua et se joignit à elle dans son hilarité chronique. En arrivant près de la hutte d'Hagrid, les deux jeunes filles firent tout leur possible pour retrouver leur sérieux, ne voulant pas que le professeur se sente visé.

- Aujourd'hui, dit Hagrid, nous allons commencer le projet sur le scalande royal. Quelqu'un sait où on peut trouver cette variété de scalande?

Personne ne leva la main, excepté Elliot.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un D'AUTRE sait où on peut trouver cette variété de scalande?

Melody ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, le monologue d'Hagrid étant quasi-identique à celui de Shrek, son film moldu préféré.

- Oui Melody?

- Euh… je… on… on retrouve le scalande royal… euh… en Russie? répondit Melody, prise au dépourvu.

- Exactement! 5 points pour Gryffondor, fit Hagrid, provoquant un grognement de mécontentement dans les rangs des Serpentards. On les retrouve en Sibérie. Il s'agit d'une des seules variétés de reptiles vivant au Nord. Maintenant quelqu'un d'autre peut-il m'énoncer les propriétés magiques de cet animal? Autre qu'Elliot…

Une retardataire de Serpentard, Anna de son prénom répondit, récitant le texte du livre par cœur, en lançant un regard de défi à Elliot, signifiant clairement « Essaie donc de faire mieux… » La Serpentard menait la guerre du savoir au Gryffondor depuis leur entrée à Poudlard.

- Le scalande royal vit dans les landes glacées de la Sibérie. Il se nourrit de petits animaux aquatiques tels que le pitiponk nordique, l'oriange palmé ou le saumier des glaciers. Il est un des rares reptiles à pouvoir endurer le froid, ce qui lui donne des propriétés isolantes. Les écailles de scalande royal entrent dans la composition de plusieurs potions anti-gel, mais aussi comme remède contre les engelures.

- Excellent mademoiselle… euhm…

- Je-sais-tout, murmura Gwen à Elliot.

- Longtown. Anna Longtown.

- Mademoiselle Longtown. Bien, maintenant, nous…

- Professeur, interrompit Jason Malcolm, un autre Serpentard, cette réponse était beaucoup plus consistante que celle de Miss Kindregan. Ne mérite-t-elle pas également des points?

Cette affirmation fit perdre à Hagrid sa confiance en lui. Il balbutia, gêné, un vague « 10 points pour Serpentard ». Anna regarda Elliot et Melody d'un air supérieur. Elliot haussa les épaules, démontrant son indifférence totale, et Melody pouffa à nouveau.

Et c'est à ce moment qu'une petite main se leva. La petite main appartenait à l'élève le plus silencieux, le plus gêné, le moins remarqué de Gryffondor. C'était même surprenant qu'il soit dans cette maison tellement sa timidité le cachait derrière les autres. Si ce n'était des listes de noms, son existence aurait pu paraître inaperçue. Mais, il venait de lever sa petite main timide, marquant néanmoins une détermination. La classe, surprise, se tourna toute entière vers lui. On le vit tourner rouge pivoine.

- Oui…, quelque chose à ajouter? bredouilla maladroitement Hagrid en désignant l'élève qui avait la main levée.

- Le scalande royal n'a pas que des propriétés isolantes, sa salive est reconnue par tous les grands guérisseurs comme étant très utile pour soigner les blessures magiques. Aussi, ses écailles peuvent servir dans la fabrication de baguettes comme les plumes de phœnix ou les poils de licorne.

Et il se tut, regardant Hagrid, les yeux pétillants.

- 10 autres points pour Gryffondor! s'écria Gwen.

- 10 autres points pour Gryffondor, répéta Hagrid.

Le petit air hautain d'Anna Longtown se changea rapidement en un petit air de dédain. Tous les Gryffondors félicitaient le garçon en lui tapant amicalement sur l'épaule ou dans le dos.

La jeune fille se promit qu'un jour elle aurait le dessus sur tous les Gryffondors.

Hagrid continua son cours avec une petite expérimentation qui consistait à récolter la fameuse salive de ces bêtes pour grossir les réserves de Mme Pomfresh qui étaient pratiquement à sec. Mais malheureusement pour certains, la mise en application n'était pas aussi aisée que la théorie elle-même.

- Veuillez former des équipes de deux ou trois personnes s'il vous plaît et quand ce sera fait, un membre de l'équipe viendra me voir pour que je lui assigne un scalande royal. L'autre ira sur le côté de ma cabane pour aller chercher les instruments nécessaires au prélèvement du précieux liquide qui sont un bol et des gants pour manipuler l'animal. Vous pouvez maintenant y aller.

Les équipes se formèrent presque automatiquement. Il est vrai qu'après six ans de vie commune, on sait qui sont les meilleurs coéquipiers et surtout, des habitudes se sont installées.

Melody et Zara avaient toujours fait équipe. Elliot et Gwen, bien que de caractères différents, se complétaient bien lorsqu'il s'agissait de travaux communs. Quant à William et Isaac, en bon « fouteurs de trouble », faisaient la paire, plus pour rire que pour travailler.

Le cours se déroula normalement, c'est-à-dire Anna et Jason terminant en même temps que Gwen et Elliot, Melody et Zara dans les dernières pour avoir trop parlé d'autres choses, et, comme de raison, William et Issac bon derniers, s'amusant plus que travaillant.

- Ah! C'était bien ce cours! fit Isaac en rejoignant les autres qui se dirigeaient vers le château.

- Te réjouis pas trop vite, on s'en va avec… roulement de tambours… et j'ai nommé… le charmant et PASSIONNANT BINNS! répondit Gwen s'imitant elle-même lorsqu'elle présentait les joueurs de Quidditch.

- Voyons! répliqua Zara. C'est sûr que ce n'est pas le prof le plus dynamique…

- Tu veux dire que c'est le moins dynamique…

- Voire pas dynamique du tout…

- Voire mortellement ennuyeux…

- Je dirais même…

Ils éclatèrent de rire, Zara ne pouvant plus placer un mot. Tous savaient qu'elle allait défendre sa matière favorite : l'histoire.

- Ha. Ha. Riez tant que vous voudrez, n'empêche que si je n'étais pas là pour écouter et prendre des notes, vous n'y arriveriez pas à la fin de l'année…

- Non, répliqua Isaac, ce n'est pas vrai. Il restera toujours Super-Study-Quincy-Man!

- Et qui te dit que MOI, je te passerais mes notes… de répondre Elliot.

Isaac ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais, comme il ne trouvait rien à répondre, il resta figé quelques instants dans une position plutôt étrange… Nouvel éclat de rire général.

- Bon, dépêchons-nous, sinon nous allons être en retard.

- Pour faire changement, dit Gwen en haussant les épaules. Et Isaac, fermes ta bouche, tu vas avaler des mouches!


End file.
